The 'after' Life of Campbell Saunders
by NuggetsEater
Summary: What if Campbell Saunders wasn't actually dead, but disappeared for a while for some reason yet unknown? Until he got caught still alive by someone he never expected? For more details you should read the story! ;). And PS. don't forget to review it!
1. Chapter 1: The 'after' life

_It's a rainy Tuesday afternoon. School was over 4 hours ago. Maya is at the cemetery, staring in front of her while the rain is falling on the hood of her jacket. All she sees is a gravestone with the words: Campbell Saunders, January 24th, 1996 - May 8th, 2013. It has been 6 weeks since Campbell committed suicide and 3 weeks since the incident between Maya and Harry. After this event, she promised Campbell and herself to visit his grave at least once a week._

 _Maya eyes went to a tree in front of her that stands in the distance. She sees a man dressed all dark with sunglasses and a baseball cap behind it that she thinks she saw before.._

?: THERE YOU ARE!

 _Maya scares and looks behind her for a second, then she looks back at the tree were the man that was behind it is gone._

 _Maya looks behind her again. She sees Katie in front of a red pickup that probably belongs to her sisters boyfriend._

Katie: I KNEW YOU WERE OUT HERE. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN THE RAIN? PLEASE COME IN THE CAR WITH JAKE AND ME BEFORE YOU GET A COLD. MOM AND I WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU.

Maya: I CAN'T

Katie: WHY NOT?

 _Maya is getting tears in her eyes_

Maya: I PROMISED CAM THAT I WOULD VISIT HIM EVERY WEEK, AND IM NOT BREAKING THAT PROMISE!

Katie: BUT THE WEEK ISN'T OVER YET? YOU CAN ALWAYS COME BACK HERE TOMORROW WHEN IT ISN'T RAINING ANYMORE. COME ON MAYA JUST STEP IN THE CAR WITH US. DON'T YOU HAVE A BAND COMPETITION NEXT WEEK WITH THAT BAND OF YOURS? WHAT WAS IT CALLED, WHISPERHUG?. YOU REALLY WANT TO SACRIFICE THE CHANCE OF WINNING BECAUSE OF A DUMB COLD?

 _Maya stands quiet and is thinking for a second. She totally forgot Whisperhug is competing in the Regional band competition next week._

 _Katie walks to Maya, hugs her, and lead her to the door of the front seat of Jake's pickup._

* * *

Maya: It's so unfair. Why did he have to leave me, his hockey team, the whole world? If only he said something so I could help him..

 _Maya is getting tears in her eyes while Katie closes the cardoor_

Katie: You couldn't help him.

 _Katie hugs Maya_

Katie: Nobody could. All the pressure and problems in his life… He just couldn't handle it anymore. The boy was sick..

 _Maya freed herself from Katie's hug_

Maya: NO HE WASN'T! WHY KEEP EVERYBODY SAY THAT!? CAM WASN'T SICK!

Katie: Maya.. he was..

Maya: JUST BRING ME BACK HOME AND LEAVE ME ALONE.

Katie: Maya.. I didn't mean to..

Jake: Uhm.. Katie, Katie, I think it's better to give your sister a moment and leave her alone for a while.

 _Jake parked in front of the Maitlin's household. Maya storms out of the car and slams the cardoor angry behind her._

Katie: I'm so sorry for forcing you to help finding my sister. I see you tomorrow at school okay!?

Jake: Yeah, no problem!

 _Jakes leans forward to kiss Katie. Katie doesn't noticed and runs after Maya._

Katie: MAYA WAIT!

Jake: Okay then..

 _While Jake drives away Maya opens the front door and storms inside_

* * *

 _Maya is climbing the stairs towards her room_

Katie: Maya when I said sick I didn't mean…

 _Margaret (their mother) heard the noise and rolls from the kitchen to the hallway to see what's going on_

Margaret: There you are! Where have you been? We were so worried about you. You even missed dinner. Where in the world do you think you've..

Maya: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! BOTH OF YOU!

 _Maya continues climbing the stairs and walks angry towards her room_

 _Maya's mom looks confused to Katie_

Katie: There is nothing to worried about, really. It's just.. wel.. she is sad again.. you know.. about Cam.

 _Maya storms in her room, slams the door behind her and jumped in bed. She checked her phone. 7 missed calls and 19 missed messages. She throws her phone at the end of her bed and grabs her stuffed owl_

 _Maya is getting tears in her eyes again_

Maya: Why Cam!? Why did you have to leave me like this? After you left I feel nothing else but miserable.

 _Maya grabs her phone again and listens to some sad music until she finally falls in sleep_

* * *

?: Maya..? Maya..? Honey?

 _Maya shoots awake. Seeing It's her mom who's waking her up_

 _Maya looks to her phone, it's 06:31_

Margaret: I know you didn't felt.. great yesterday. Katie already explained me and I respect your feelings. But it's time for you to wake up, have some breakfast, and get to school.

Maya: I don't want to.

Margaret: And I don't want to buy grocery every 3 days but I also have to that and you know why? Because it's a part of life. Well that, and because I have 2 very hungry teenagers living with me under the same roof that eat non-stop.

Maya: Well.. at least you only have to go like two times a week, not 5.

 _Margaret chuckles_

Margaret: You get my point smart mount, now get dressed.

* * *

 _Maya arrived on school just in time and is opening her locker to get her french books for the first class of the day. She doesn't feel that great but thanks to her mom better then before_

?: THERE SHE IS!

 _Maya looks to the right of her and sees how Tori and Tristan a running up to her._

Tori: Where have you been? I messaged you, I faceranged you, I even called you, but no response? Did something happened to you?

Maya: No, nothing happen to me, don't worry. I was yesterday just for a long time at the cemetery..

Tristan: The cemetery? But why? To see Cam's gravestone?

Maya: No Trist, to see his deep brown eyes by digging up his body.

 _Maya slams her locker closed and walks towards her first class. Tori and Tristan follows her._

Tristan: Waw.. Someone here is cranky..

Tori: Maya. You know Tristan didn't mean it like that he just was wonder..

 _Maya stops walking and listening for a second and stares in front of her. In the distance she sees the back of a dark dressed guy with a baseball cap._

Tori: Maya? Are you even list…

Maya: Do you guys see him?

Tristan: See who..?

Maya: That guy there hanging against those lockers. Wearing that black sweater and baseball cap that's talking with those other gothic kids? Or am I just crazy and Imagining it like on TV or something?

Tori: Uhm.. nope, we can see him. Why? You know him?

Maya: Actually I wanted to ask you guys the same question..

Tristan: Nope, never seen him before.

Tori: Me neither. I think he's new here. Should we welcome him..?

Tristan: Idk.. he kinda looks like a gothic.. emo… vampire kid.., or however you say it these days.

Tori: Tristan! Not nice. If he is new here he probably don't have lot of friends yet. And everybody deserves at least one good friend like we all have. I think we should head over to him and say hello. I can tell by his length that he is probably in the same grade as w..

Maya: HEY YOU!

 _The mysterious person looks behind him and stares right in Maya eyes with his sunglasses._

Maya: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?

 _The mysterious person walks to the end of the corner of the hallway and makes a run for it._

Maya: HEY WAIT!

 _Maya runs after him followed by Tori and Tristan._

Tori: MAYA!

Tristan: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

 _Maya takes the same corner and runs straight forwards until she stops at a crossing and lost him. Tristan and Tori also stop_

Tristan: W-why did you do that?

Tori: yeah.. w-where was that g-good for?

Maya: That guy you two just saw..

Tristan: You mean the one you chased?

Maya: Yeah, I saw him several times before looking at me. At school, at lunch, yesterday at the graveyard..

Tristan: So.. he is like.. stalking you?

Tori: Oehhh, maybe you got an admirer!

Tristan: Or a serial killer…

 _Tori hits Tristan in his back_

Tori: Trist! Not funny.

 _The school-bell rings_

Tori: well.. that's the bell. Let's get to hell, aka France.

Tristan: TER-RI-BLE! _(with a France accent)_.

 _Maya keeps starring in front for her for 5 seconds, but decided to follow Tori and Tristan to their first class of the day._

* * *

 _The mysterious guy keeps running and looking behind him until he crashed against a blonde girl with coffee in her hand that spilled it all over him._

?: OMG I'M SO SORRY!

 _The blonde girl was none other then Jenna Middleton. who was late for her class because she went to grab some coffee with her best friend Alli_

Mysterious guy: It's okay. I just..

Jenna: No, it's not okay. I have made this mess on your shirt so of course I also have to fix it? Plus this will be a perfect excuse to be late for English.

Mysterious guy: Really sweet of you.. but i really have to..

Jenna: Luckily for you I have my hairdryer in my purse. So I can get rid of that stain in no time, just follow me.

Jenna: Alli why don't you already go to class I'll catch you there.

Alli: Okay then.. Have fun you 2?

 _Alli walks to her class while Jenna drags the mysterious guy to the girls restroom._

* * *

Mysterious guy: uuhm.. I don't know if I..

Jenna: Don't worry, It's not a problem you're in the girls restroom for like 2 minutes, I won't tell anyone.

 _Jenna plugged her hairdryer in the socket._

Mysterious guy: Uuhm.. that wasn't really what I mean.. I just have to..

Jenna: Just hold your shirt in front of you oke? It will dry in no time.

 _The mysterious guy holds his shirt in front of him_

Mysterious guy: You don't have to do this, really. I'm okay with it. Just let me leave so that I..

Jenna: You know, this is actually have to thank you. This will be a great excuse to come in late for class.

Mysterious guy: You don't understand I really need to..

Jenna: OH, WAIT! Your cap and sunglasses!

Mysterious guy: Yeah..? What about them!?

Jenna: Oh nothing, it's just.. let me take them of otherwise I will blew them away with this thing.

 _Jenna tries to grab the sunglasses and cap of the mysterious guy which ends in a struggle_

Mysterious guy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU CAN'T..

Jenna: WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!? I DON'T SEE ANY..

 _Jenna managed to take of his cap and sunglasses but realizes she also ripped of his wig and looks at was she's holding_

Jenna: OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY FOR YOUR HAI.. wait a minute. This is a wig. Why on earth would you wear..

 _Before finishing her sentence she looks in the eyes of the mysterious guy, realizing it's none other then Campbell Saunders, the sophomore that committed suicide 6 weeks ago._

 _She keeps starring in his eyes for 10 seconds before saying anything._

Jenna: Aren't you.. that guy that was found dead in the greenhouse… Campbell Saunders.. right?

Cam: Yes, that's me but..

Jenna: You aren't dead...

Cam: True but I..

Jenna: You lied to everyone.

Cam: Wait, I can explain.

Jenna: Explain? Explain what? Except you rise from the dead or something what I doubt, You faked you being.. dead. And wears for some reason a black wig?

Cam: You wouldn't understand…

Jenna: True, and I guess the rest of Degrassi also won't understand when I tell them that..

Cam: NO, YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!

Jenna: Why not? Do you even know how many people you've hurt by faking your dead!?

Cam: Iknow, but it was for my own pro..

Jenna: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. WASN'T THAT BLOND GIRL WITH GLASSES THAT SPOKE AT YOUR FUNERAL YOUR GIRLFRIEND? OR EX-GIRLFRIEND. CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW SHE MUST HAVE FELT THAT THE ONE AND ONLY THING SHE TRULY LOVES IS TAKEN AWAY FROM HER? I BET SHE WAS DEVASTATING WHEN SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, BUT HERE YOU ARE, LIVING YOUR LIFE!

 _Cam get tears in his eyes_

Cam: Please I beg you! Don't tell anyone and especially not Maya I know I messed up, but please!

Jenna: Give me one good reason?

Cam: I.. I.. can't explain it to you.. right now. Please if you knew, you would understand.

Jenna: hmm.. okay, I'll give you 2 days to tell me why you did it, but only because I'm nice and in a good mood. But if your reason doesn't make sense of you don't tell it at all, Friday will everyone know that you're not really dead.

 _Campbell hugs Jenna_

Cam: Thank you! Thank you so much, what's your name by the way?

 _Jenna pulls Campbell off her_

Jenna: Jenna. But I really have to leave for class now. Remember, 2 days or else..

 _Jenna closes the restroom door behind her. Campbell checks himself in the mirror, fixing his wig, cap and glasses before leaving the girls restroom thinking about what to do next.._

* * *

 **To be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2: Derailed phone call to home

_It was a long day for Maya at school. She couldn't think about about anything else that didn't had to do with Campbell. And her music lesson about Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Reuiem Mass in D minor also didn't really help, nor did the sarcasm she sometimes got from Tristan._

 _But there It finally was, the last ring of the school-bell of the day. She immediately grabbed her backpack and could finally leave from the hell that's called school and return to her bed at home. But unfortunately for her she bumps into Tori and Tristan before leaving the classroom._

Tristan: Maya?

Maya: What do you want?

Tristan: Look.. about this morning.. I want to give you my sincerely apology from my hearth I have ever gave to anyone, really. I realize it wasn't nice how I react to some of the things you said today and I really should had thought first before I said any of them out loud.

Maya: yeah, you should..

Tristan: So.. apology accepted?

Maya: Sure, I'll forgive you. But please can you just leave me alone for some time, both of you?

Tristan: Of course,

Tori: No problem!

Maya: Thanks.

 _Maya leaves the classroom and goes straight back home. Tori walks over to Tristan and put her arm around him._

Tori: You did a good job there by telling her you sorry.

Tristan: Thanks.., I just feel really bad for her and wish I could do at least something to cheer her up.

Tori: Yeah.. Me to.

 _With their hands around each other t_ _hey both walk out of the classroom. Meanwhile at the other side of town Campbell stands tense, waiting, at the train station for a train that should had arrived 5 minutes ago._

* * *

 _It wasn't an easy year for Campbell. It was the purpose that he could live in peace with his family back in Toronto after faking his death at Degrassi. Unfortunately after 2 weeks he realized that he couldn't left Maya behind and decided to travel back to Degrassi so he could be there for her. However, after the incident with Jenna this morning he decided to go immediately to the train station before everyone knows he's still alive and before the same fate happens to him as to his father.._

 _Campbell stands on the train station with his disguise and with only a train ticket in his hand, and a backpack on his shoulder. Campbell throws his last quarter into a pay-phone. The rest of the money he had he spent on his ticket, and on the bus ride to the station. He tapped the phone number on the pay-phone and waits for a response..._

Cam: Mom!?

Pay-Phone: ###?

Cam: Yeah, it's me. Listen mom you were right. Coming here was indeed a bad idea..

Pay-Phone: ###!?

Cam: No nothing happened to me, and no, no one found out on me, yet.

 _Campbell get tears in his eyes_

Cam: I just really miss you guys, you, Mick, Jesse, Justin, and It's not here what I first expected to be when I returned.

Cam: It's really hard if nobody can know who you are and you have to start a different life with an other identity and different friends what you don't want to.

Pay-Phone: #####

 _Campbell cheers up a little_

Cam: I know, and I love you to! Thats why I bought a train ticket so I can come back home again.

Pay-Phone: ###!

Cam: What do you mean I can't come back..?

Pay-Phone: ##..

Cam: Yeah.. I didn't forget what happened to dad.. But I really miss you guys and I..

Pay-Phone: ##..

 _Meanwhile the train arrives the train station._

Cam: No problem, you can tell me later when I'm home, look the train just arrived so..

Pay-Phone: #####..

 _Campbell get tears again in his eyes_

Cam: What do you mean Justin..

Pay-Phone: ####

Cam: WHAT!? I have to go back, now for sure!

Pay-Phone: ###!

Cam: I know it's for my own safety but I can't just stay here and do nothing while Justin is..

Pay-Phone: ###

Cam: But I.. okay I promise that I will stay here in safety for awhile. But mom, before you go say to Justin..

 _Before finishing his sentence his time to call has ended and the phone died._

Cam: Mom..? MOM!?

 _With tears in his eyes he puts back the phone and decides if he steps on the train or not. AT the very last moment he puts his self together and decided to not step on the train but instead goes straight back to school.._

* * *

 _Maya arrived home and went straight to her room. After a long day she just want to be alone in her room with her Cello. Before practicing the Reuiem Mass in D minor for Music she first plays a song she written her self calls Jersey boy that she want to play at the band competition next week. After the song she tries to grab her phone in her pocket to check it since it's a long time ago she heard a text. She feels her pockets but realized nothings there.._

Maya: Shit.., you have got to be kidding me..

 _Maya runs downstairs to go to her mom who is sitting in the kitchen with Katie._

Maya: Mom did you have seen my cellphone?

Margaret: Nope, sorry dear not seen, why?

Maya: Wait, Katie have you tried to hack my password of my phone again because you think i'm hiding something 'again'?

Katie: HEY, I'm innocent, this time. Have you even tried looking for it on school before blaming other people?

Maya: I.. Wel.. of course.. I'm not that transparent.

 _Maya grabs her jacket she left on a stool in the kitchen and is heading over to the front door._

 _Katie is sitting in the kitchen with a big smile on her face_

Katie: Where you're going?

Maya: School..

 _Maya closes the door behind her._

Katie: I knew it! I knew she lost it on school.

Margaret: Hey be easy on your sister, she goes trough a hard time and at least it's nice she talked again to use.

Katie: Hmm true, but don't you think she's a little.. like, overreacting? I mean come on it's been 6 weeks get over it all ready and move on?

Margaret: Uuuhm.. remember Drew?

Katie: Well I.. Thats something completely.. Urgh okay fine, you made your point. Excuse me but I will now go over to Marisol's house to work on our scienceproject in silence.

 _Katie stands and heads over to the backdoor_

Margaret: Uhu..

Katie: Seriously!

 _Katie steps out the back door while Margaret laughs a little._

* * *

 _Campbell has arrived at Degrassi. He succeed riding the bus without paying for his ride. At the left he sees the blond girl he met this morning Jenna that he was looking for, sitting on a table with Alli her best friend, and a long happy strawberry blond girl he never met before and walks towards them._

Jenna: I know right! Connor is so sweet. I mean don't get me wrong, but if I had asked the same thing to K.C. I'm sure he..

Alli: Uuhm.. Jenna?

 _Alli pounds Jenna in the back while pointing to a Campbell in disguise_

Cam: Hey...

Jenna: Hi?

Cam: Uuhm can you 2 girls maybe.. uhm.. leave? I have something to say to.. uhm.. Jenna..? Right?

Alli: Nope, we stay. I'm her best friend? Anything you can say to her you also can say to me.

Becky: Yeah, and me! I mean what's possibly so important that we're not allowed to hear?

Cam: I.. Uhhh...

Jenna: Uhm.. guys, It's okay. I can handle this myself.

Becky: Sure?

Jenna: Definitely

 _Alli and Becky are watching confused to each other before leaving the table, while giving a glare at Campbell._

Becky: Since when does Jenna like.. emo kids?

Alli: I really have no idea. I guess since this morning when that guy bumps into us when we were...

 _Campbell waits before he's sure Alli and Becky left_

Jenna: So.. what do you like to talk about?

Campbell: You want to know why I disappeared for some time.. right?

Jenna: Yeah?

Campbell: Well.. here it goes..

* * *

 **To be Continued..**


	3. Chapter 3: Story of his life time

Jenna: Why exactly are you telling it me right now? I really expected you would have waited till the very last moment, tomorrow?

Cam: Well.. because if I don't tell it you now I probably wouldn't do it again.

Jenna: Okay then... Well.. surprise me!

Cam: Ready?

Jenna: Readt

Cam: No, I mean are you really sure you're ready to..

Jenna: YES CAMPBELL, just tell me already? Come on, what could possibly be so important to fake your own dead?

Cam: Well.. okay then, I've warned you.

* * *

It's been like.. 9 months ago or something when my dad lost his job after the business where he worked was closed as a result of the bad economy and things like that. After his dismissal me and my family were going trough a tough time since we already had barely enough money to buy food and cloths before his dismissal. Eventually after 2 months earning almost no money we were forced to leave our home and had to live at my grandma's. But that was until my dad and uncle had found a job at a meatballs factory outside of Toronto with an amazing salary 6 months ago. Me, my mom and my brothers and sister were so thrilled. We finally had enough money again to buy food, clothes, hockey gear, and we even had bought back our old house! Our life was perfect at the time. But after some time my mom had found out that the factory were my dad worked was owned by the Rattlers, a gang in Canada that wasn't only selling meat, but also drugs which they exported from countries all around South-America to Canada. That was the moment when the misery started.

Me, my brothers and my sister heard almost every night when my dad came home from working at the 'meatballs factory' our parents yelling at each other. We heard my mom always yelling that one day something terrible will happen if he continues and my mom was unfortunately right. One day my dad came home early all stressed with his hands covered by something what I believed was blood. He told us we had to rush to my grandma's house and spent the rest of the weekend with her. We were suspicious but did it anyway, I mean what was the worst that could happen right? I got answer on that question very quick when my uncle called us on a dark Saturday evening. He explained to us everything what happened. How my dad was a suspect from stealing drugs from the gang and how he was on the run for them. According to my uncle my dad had shoot some members of the gang until.. they shot him. He also heard them say before the gangs Don pulled the trigger: 'You killed my familia, now I will kill yours'. After my mom hanged up the phone with tears in her eyes she explained to us what happend and that our dad wouldn't came home anymore. Me and my family were devastating about how we lost our dad but we also were terrified. Even more when we saw the next morning how our uncle was found shot dead in his own car on the news. That was the moment we had to come up with a plan. After a while we decided to fake our deaths on a different way and make the gang believe it's real so they could leave us alone and we could live our normal life again. My mom figured out that to faking my death would be the most difficult since I was quit famous as an upcoming hockey star, which the gang knew. So we came with the idea that if we transfer my to Degrassi and I commit 'suicide', the gang thinks I'm dead. And after my family will fake a car crash with the whole family in the car I could go back to Canada and live with my family again without any problems.

But that was before I met Maya and the others. Degrassi also feels like family to me and Maya was my first girlfriend I ever had and my true love, so of course I couldn't leave her. So when the plan worked I spent 5 weeks living with my family hiding at a friend's place before convincing my mom to travel back to Degrassi to see Maya's face again. After a few hours my mom finally agreed with me, under conditions that I had to disguise myself and couldn't talk with anyone who knew Campbell Saunders. This was hard since a lot of people knew me at Degrassi as a hockey player including Maya. But I found a group of goths who never heard of me before, so I started hanging out with them. I also was kinda stalking Maya a little bit but I mean come on, wouldn't you do the same if you loved someone like I do? I really had sympathy with her seeing how she dealt with my dead. But thank god she transformed back into the same old Maya I loved. Everything went fine until she noticed I was following her the last 2 weeks and freaked out. She chased me a moment before I bumped into you while you were holding coffee with that girl who tutored me France, and pushed me into the girls restroom. So after you found out I was still alive I planned to leave town the next day, so today. Until I called my mom and heard that my brother Justin was shot and is laying in a hospital back in Toronto. And because my mom was scared I ended up the same way as him or even worst, I promised her I wouldn't come back at the time and stay at Degrassi for a little longer until things calm down.

* * *

Cam: So.. yeah.. that's the reason why I faked my death..

Jenna: Waw..

Cam: yeah..

Jenna: How dumb do you exactly think I am, really?

Cam: Wait, what? What do you mean..?

Jenna: You actually think I believe one thing of the the crap you just told me?

Cam: Crap I just sai.. It's the truth!

Jenna: Sure, and I'm Carmen from West Drive but shhht I'm undercover to. Pf, please, it's obvious bullshit you just said. This is not an action movie Campbell.

Cam: I swear, search my last name on Google or something? Saunders. I'm sure you can find some proof on the web?

 _Jenna grabbed her laptop on her lap to search his lastname_

Jenna: Of course it is. What also is true is that you're a liar that has no.., Omg it's true..

 _Jenna reads the news messages she found on Google._

Jenna: _'7 deaths by car accident, Toronto – Canada', 'gang-member found death in alley', '37 year old man's body found dead in own car',_

Jenna: Wait.. so what you just said was all true..?

Cam: Of course it is.. who could lie about such a thing..

Jenna: Omg.. I'm such a.. I'm so sorry.. Really.

 _Campbell get tears in his eyes_

Cam: It's not your fault.., and if you don't want to be seen with me anymore or something I'll get it..

 _Jenna comes down from the table and hugs Campbell_

Jenna: Ahhw Come here you, everything will be alright.

Cam: I'm just so glad I finally managed it to tell it someone that I can trust.

Jenna: Come, come. I'm here for you. And I will help you every way I can, okay?

Cam: Thank you so much..

 _While Cam and Jenna are hugging each other, at the same time Maya walks towards the school to find her cellphone but instead spotted the Mystery she was looking for._

Maya: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?  
 _  
The two stop hugging and are watching speechless to Maya until Campbell runs a way, again_

 _Maya storms towards Jenna_

Maya: I's this a joke?

Jenna: A joke..?

Maya: Yeah, is this like a senior joke to bully me or something? Because if that's the case you can tell him, and everyone else that i'm really not in the mood for something childish like...

Jenna: Woahw, what are you talking about, It's not a joke?

Maya: Then who the hell was that guy you hugged with?

Jenna: My.. long.. lost.. nephew?

Maya: Oh really, what's his name?

Jenna: Uuuhm.. Ty. Middleton.. Ty Middleton.

Maya: Ty Middleton, really?

Jenna: Yeah, why exactly did you want to know that?

Maya: hmm.. no reason.

Jenna: Perfect. Well I love to chat with you about him but.. unfortunately.. I have a class to catch at the moment soo.. bye then!

 _Jenna grabbed her stuff and is about to leave_

Maya: It's 16:37.

Jenna: Soo..?

Maya: It's way to late to start a class at this time of the day?

Jenna: Well.. that's because I'm.. already late, soo.. bye?

 _Jenna leaves Maya behind to catch her 'class'._

 _Maya glares at Jenna until she decided to head back home._

* * *

 **To be Continued..**


	4. Chapter 4: Sherlock'er' Matlin

_After talking with Jenna, when sawing her hugging the mystery guy that was following her, Maya turned around and decided to head back home. She has a lot questions in her head before opening the front door of her house_

Maya: I'm home..

Margaret: There you are! Perfect in time for dinner sweetie, oh by the way before I forget, I found your cellphone while doing the laundry.

 _Margaret hands over Maya's celphone_

Maya: My Phone..?

Margaret: yeah, you know, the one you lost, remember?

Maya: Oh.. right, thanks.

 _While Maya's is sitting at the kitchen table and Margaret is putting dinner on table , Katie enters the house through the backdoor_

Katie: I'm back from Marisol.

Margaret: Just in time, we're about to eat.

Katie: Perfect, what's for dinner?

Margaret: Mashed potatoes with stir-fry vegetables and chicken.

Katie: Sweet!

 _Katie is sitting next to Maya while Margaret puts the chicken down on table and sits across them. Everyone is putting dinner on their plates, except Maya, who is thinking about what she saw today at school_

Maya: Katie, can I ask you something?

Katie: Uhm.. sure what you need?

Maya: You like.. coincidental don't know any girl that's called Jenna Middleton.. do you?

Katie: Blond, cheerleader, boys magnet, yeah I know her why?

Maya: You were friends with her?

 _Katie chuckles_

Katie: Not really, why?

Maya: Ohw.. So you don't know if anyone in her family is named Ty..? Ty Middleton?

Katie: Hmmm.. Nope, sorry. OHW WAIT, you mean her child she brought sometimes at school with her? Tyson.. It was, I think.

Margaret: CHILD!?

Maya: Her child..? So.. not her nephew?

Katie Noo..? Wait, why do you ask?

Maya: No reason..

Margaret: Don't tell me you're pregnant, are you?

Maya: WHAT, NO! I was just curious, okay? Just curious..

 _Maya starts to eat while Katie and Margaret shares a confusing look to each other, until both also continue diner_

* * *

 _It's 07:42, 18 minutes before class while Tori, Tristan and Zig are waiting in front of Maya's locker. Maya just came in school and is walking over towards her locker_

Tori: There you are!

 _Tori runs over to Maya and hugs her_

Tori: Where you've been? You Faceranged me and Trist to come together at 07:30, what happend?

Maya: Sorry, I overslept myself.. a little..

Tristan: A little? You overslept yourself like 15 minutes. That's not fashionably late anymore. If I knew you were gonna be late, I could had take care of my face home after all.

Maya: I'm sorry Trist for you.. and your face. I'll promise next time if I overslept I...

 _Maya stops talking and sees Zig hanging at the lockers behind Tori and Tristan_

Tristan: It's oke but thanks any..

Maya: Zig!?

Zig: Hey Maya..

Maya: Not to be mean or anything but.. what are you doing here? I don't remember asking you to came along?

Zig: Well I..

Tori: Come on Maya, he's my boyfriend, where I go, he goes.

Maya: But he doesn't know anything about the guy that's fol.. Or did you.. You didn't!?

Tori: Well.. Since we're a couple we also tell eachother everything.. so.. yes, I told him.

Maya: Awesome..

Zig: Look, if you don't want me near you, I have no probl..

Maya: No no, It's okay. You can stay, I guess.

Tori: Yaaaj

 _Tori runs over to Zig to hug him and give him a kiss_

Tristan: Uhm.. Not to kill the mood or anything, but why are we here?

Tori: Yeah, why we had to come early?

Maya: Oh right, look, you know, the guy that I though was following me..

Tori: Yes?

Maya: I just saw him hugging that blonde senior skank of a Jenna Middleton.

Zig: Pff.. A hot skank.

 _Tori kicks Zig in the back_

Tori: Shhht, go on.

Maya: So after I walked to him to confront him why he's stalking me, he ran away, Shocker. However I did talk to that Jenna girl for a moment before she had to leave for her so called 'class'. She said that the mysterious guy that's following me, was none other then her Nephew Ty, which she hasn't seen for a while.

Tristan: So.. case closed, we know who it is, right?

Maya: No, because I asked my sister about it since she know Jenna better then I do, and she told me the name could refer to her child 'Ty'son. Plus I checked her Facerange and no one of her family besides her child is calling Ty or anything that could refer to.

Tori: Hmmm.. so you think she lied?

Maya: Exactly

Tristan: So.. how that emo kid is stalking you, you're stalking her now?

Maya: What? No! I just want to figure out who he is, and why he's following me. And that's the reason I asked you guys to meet me here, well.. and Zig, cause I have a plan to discover the truth about him!

Tristan: OH, I SEE. This is like Sherlock Holmes. ''Sherlock Holmes and the mystery of the emo kid''. And you could be Watson Tori!

Tori: Ahahha totally.

Zig: So.. tell your idea Maya?

Tori: Yeah!

Tristan: Give us your master plan Sherlock Matlin!

Maya: Ahahah okay, IF you stop calling me like that

 _Everyone is getting closer into a_ _circle_

Maya: So my plan is, we follow him and track down everywhere he goes, he says, he eats, everything! Then we collect evidence from it. After that the pieces of the puzzle HAVE to fall together, and when it does, we finally know who he is and why he's stalking me. When the time is there, we will lock him in to confront him about it and..

Tori: Oeh, what we also could do is trace down this Jenna girl and see if she...

Zig: Uhm.. Tori, Tori, sweetie. I think it's better to listen to Maya's plan since she has more intellect and experience in these kind of things.

Tristan: Agree.

Tori: Ohw, so.. my own boyfriend calls me dumb?

Zig: What, No, I'm just saying that Maya has more.. brain capacity or something for it... no offence or anything.

 _Tori gets irritated_

Tori: I can't believe this..

Maya: But hey, we still can try your idea after mine?

Tori: No need, I know enough. Have fun with your so called 'case'.

 _Tori leaves angry_

Zig: Tori, wait!

Tristan: Just let her go Zig, she will come back later, eventually.

 _While Tori walks angry away the other 3 continue discussing their plan  
_

* * *

 _After a long day of school Campell finally has a break, and is sitting on the stairs at the entrance infront of school, alone, eating an apple. Until unexpectedly someone throws a gift basket at his lap._

Jenna: Here.

Cam: What is this for..?

Jenna: Well.. according to your story I figured out you must have not a lot of money, so, I composite a gift basket with food, shampoo and even a pillow, for you to use.

Cam: It's sweet of you, really, but you shouldn't have done it...

 _Jenna sits next to Campbell while he continue eating his apple_

Jenna: Yes, I had. Soo.. tell me, where exactly do you live?

Cam: Live?

Jenna: Yeah you know sleep, eat.. shower?

Cam: Ohw uhm.. well.. I couldn't go back to my host family because they also think I'm dead, soo.. now I overnight in the forest.

Jenna: In the forest? alone, in the dark? Even if it rains?

Cam: Yeah...

Jenna: Poor thing. If I could I would have taken you in, but.. unfortunately that's not possible since I live as a guest at the moment at my best friend Alli's house with her, and her oh so religious family. I'm really sorry.

Cam: No need to apologize. You've really been sweet the last 2 days, really. But i'm fine.

Jenna: No problem, we will figure something out.

 _Jenna stands up_

Jenna: I have to go to class now, but hang in there. Everything will be alright, trust me!

 _After Jenna leaved, Campbell throws away his apple core, and grabs his gift basket while also entering Degrassi_

* * *

 _The school bell rings, and Tori is still walking angry through the halls of Degrassi_

Tori: Pff.. more brain capacity.. , I'll show him more brain capacity when I hit him where it..

 _Tori walks past a corner and sees right from her the mysterious guy, standing in front of his locker. She fast hide behind the wall before finishing her sentence._

 _It's Campbell who puts the gift basket he just received from Jenna in his locker. After closing his locker and looking around him, he's walking away to catch his next class. After he's gone Tori runs over to his locker where he was standing in front of._

Tori: Locker 1-68.. Campbell's old locker..

 _Tori takes a picture with her cellphone of the locker before running towards her next class.._

* * *

 **To be Continue..**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan B

_It's Monday morning, weekend has gone by and Tori is rushing through school. She's holding her cellphone in her hand and is enthusiast about what she found out about the mystery guy last Friday and can't wait to tell Maya about it. After passing Maya's locker for the fourth time Tori stops for a second, she finally sees Maya standing in front of it and is running over to her.Z_

Tori: Maya, Maya! I have to show you something! You won't believe what I discovered last Friday.

 _Maya is getting some books out of her locker_

Maya: There you are, sorry I didn't answer any of your calls last weekend. My mom took away my phone since I was late home Friday and when I got my phone back, I saw you had something urgent to say, but first we have to talk.

Tori: The talk can wait because first I have to show you..

Maya: No, it can't. Look I should had said this sooner to you but I couldn't, about last Friday at school..

Tori: Maya wait, I..

Maya: Zig totally shouldn't had called you dumb and should had stand up for you as a good friend should've done.

Tori: Agree, but..

Maya: At least I should had gone after you when you stormed off. Because who cares if you lack intelligence for strategy's, it't not your fault, besides we're friend and I had to act like one sooner..

Tori: Maya listen I have to show., wait. Lacking intelligence?

Maya: Maybe that didn't came out that well.. but you know what I mean, right?

Tori: Right..

 _Maya locks her locker_

Maya: Soooo.. friends?

Tori: Uhm yeah, sure. Best friends!

Maya: I'm glad I have your back Tor.

Maya hugs Tori, while hugging Tori looks at the picture she took Friday from Campbell's locker on her phone that she wanted to tell Maya, but decides to put it back in her pocket.

Maya: Soo, there was something you wanted to tell me?

Tori: Yes! I uhm.. just wanted to.. ask you if I could.. borrow your notes for french homework that we got on Wednesday? I.. forgot mine homework home. And I forgot to take me books home from my locker.

 _Tori fakes laugh a bit_

Tori: Silly me!

Maya: Yeah sure, I have them right here. But that was the thing you spammed me for on my phone, for some notes? I expected something more important...

 _Maya hands over Tori her notes_

Tori: Nope, just wanted to borrow your notes, thanks!

Maya: No problem? OH and hey, if you still want to join me and Zig in out search of that guy that was stalking me, you can always ask. To bad that Tristan chickened out, but we actually could use your help. At lunch we have a meeting to talk about our discoveries, and I'm sure Zig also wants your back.

Tori: I'm sure you two will..

Maya: What?

Tori: Never mind, but unfortunately I have to... focus more on school? You know, no homework.., lower grades.., especially for France?

Maya: France..? What are you talking about? Last week you scored a A+ on our last pop quiz?

Tori: Yeah.., but you know me, the higher, the better!

Maya: The higher, the better? You got an A+, how do you want to go higher then..

 _Tori looks back on her phone to the picture of the locker and has gotten an idea._

Tori: I know it!

Maya: .. know what?

Tori: oh, uhm nothing. I promised Mr Simpson to meet him in his office before school stars that's about to start in... 15 minutes.

 _Tori walks away from Maya and is on her way to Simpsons office_

Maya: Simpson? Should I be worried..?

Tori: Nope, don't worry about me I'll be fine, I'll see you in class!

Maya: Okay!?

 _Maya looks confused to Tori until she walks away to her first class of the day._

* * *

 _Campbell walks at the parking lot of Degrassi towards school that's about to start in 10 minutes._

?: Campbell!

 _Campbell looks startled behind him until noticing it's Jenna, who's running over to him_

Jenna: I was looking for you every...

 _Campbell fast hold his hand on Jenna's mouth until she stopped talking_

Cam: SHHHHT. I told you, call me Noah not.. u know.

Jenna: Oh right, sorry. Well to cheer you up, I bought us coffee! Even know I wasn't sure if you would life Coffee, but I though hey,

 _Campbell stops listening and is focusing on a car that's slowly about to pas them. Campbell looks in the open window of the car, to the driver and when the driver makes eye contact with him, Campbell fast grabs Jenna and ducks behind a parked car in front of them while the coffee falls all over the ground._

Jenna: What the..!

 _Campbell keeps holding Jenna behind the car until he's sure the car passed them_

Jenna: Look, if you didn't like coffee you also could told me instead of..

Campbell: No no, it wasn't the coffee really. It was just that car...

Jenna: .. You mean that black one?

Campbell: Yeah, I know it sounds odd but it was exact the same car that followed me everywhere back in Kapuskasing after I returned home.

Jenna: Your sure? Your hometown is far, far away. Maybe it was just a other car that looked like that one?

Campbell: Nope, I'm sure.. I recognize the face of the driver from it everywhere.

Cambell: By the way, is my wig still fine? How does it look?

Jenna: ..Lovely.

Jenna: But so.. you know him?

Campbell: Not personally. He was stalking me. My mom said I should stayed far a way from him since he could be a hitman that wants to take me down. But how the hell did he know that I'm moved back to Degrassi!? I though I lost him back in Kapuskasing!

Jenna: Well.. not to make you scare or anything, really, but.. you did said that your brother got shot, right?

Campbell: Yeah..?

Jenna: Maybe, and just maybe, they figured out that you're not dead after all..?

 _Campbell's face turns pale and starts to look more worried that he already was_

Jenna: ..But hey, how big are the odds, right..? Let's just forget about him, and the coffee, and head back to school, okay!

 _Jenna continues walking toward school and after a worried look at his back, Campbell decides to follow Jenna._

* * *

 _Someone knocks on a door_

?: Come in.

 _It's Tori who came to Mr. Simpsons office to see him_

Tori: Mr. Simpson, can I talk to you for a second?

Mr. Simpson: Victoria, of course take a seat, what can I do for you? You didn't do anything bad, did you?

 _Tori is sitting in front of Simpson_

Tori: What..? Oh no. I just uhm.. lost my locker combination.

Mr. Simpson: You lost your locker combination, after 8 months, nearly at the end of the school year?

Tori: Yeah, I guess the stress for the exams made my forget it or something, silly me. So I was wondering if I could take a look in that binder what we had to sign to receive our locker combination at the beginning of this school year... Do you know where I can find it?

Mr Simpson: It's save and well hidden in the lowest drawer of my desk.

Tori: Great! So can I look in it?

 _Simpson laughs a bit_

Mr. Simpson: No need to search through all those pages. Degrassi is all digital now, which means I can look it up at my computer in a matter of seconds. I just have to search for your last name.. Santamaria..

Tori: But Mr. Simpson..

Mr. Simpson: 31, 16, 25

Tori: I eh..

Mr. Simpson: Your locker combination. That was where you were looking for, right?

Tori: Uh.. yes! Thank you very much sir.

 _Tori stands up_

Mr. Simpson: No problem now get back to your class before you get too late. Oh and Tori,

Tori: Yes Mr. Simpson..?

Mr. Simpson: Don't forget your locker combination anymore okay? And good luck with your exams.

Tori: I wont, and tanks sir..

Mr. Simpson: Have a nice day.

Tori: You to..

 _Tori walks out of Mr. Simpsons office, figuring out what to do next.._

* * *

 _The school bell rings, it's 12:00, lunchtime at Degrassi. Tori just bought her food and is heading over to the table where Maya and Zig are sitting, discussing and eating lunch._

Maya: Okay so, what you've got?

Zig: Well.. not much. I talked to those goth kids where that guy used to hang out with, or whatever you called talking. They were very quiet and looked at me and each other like if I were crazy or something.

Maya: So you got nothing?

Zig: They did said that they barely hang out with him anymore but when they did he was very silence. Oh and they said that if he did said a world that it was most likely about sports where they didn't gave a crap about. How about you?

Maya: Literally nobody knows his name. So it was impossible to search him online, and I checked like every Facerange profile of the school, I saw nobody has him as a friend so I guess he doesn't has Facerange. I only know from a Muslim girl that Jenna hangs out with that beneath the guys sunglasses he has brown eyes which swhe noticed when he bumped in to her apparently. Sure you don't know anything more about him Zig?

Zig: Nope.

Maya: Great, so we know that he has brown eyes and loves sports. That only leaves like 2 billion people on this world left.

Zig: Who said that he comes from this world?

Maya: Funny.

Tori: Hey guys!

Zig: Hey baby.

Maya: Hi.

Tori: Soo where are you guys talking about, and where is Tristan?

Zig: Oh nothing.

Maya: We we're just discussing about our former plan about that mystery guy, that completely failed by the way. Oh and Tristan stayed with the English teacher for some question or something. But about the mystery guy we need a new plan.

Tori: Ohw.. bummer

Zig: I know! How about we interrogate that Jenna girl? She seems quit close with that guy.

Maya: Nah, already tried it. She lied to me that they were relatives, remember?

Zig: Oh.. right.

Maya: How about we follow him like he followed me and see if we can find any information about him. Track down where he lives, maybe even break in his house if we need to.

Tori: Break in, that's it!

Maya: That's it what..?

Tori: Oh, nothing. I ehh.. have to go to the restroom. Could you watch my lunch?

Maya: Wait I could go with y..

Tori: Thanks!

 _Tori runs away_

Maya: Or not..?

Zig: Hey Maya?

Maya: ?

Zig: Is it like.. rude to think that your girlfriend acts weird..?

Maya: You mean Tori? I don't know I kinda agree with you.. This morning at my locker she act so strange..

Zig: To me all the weekend! She hasn't said a word or text, or anything! Am I doing something wrong Maya?

Maya: What? No Zig! I just think she has something on her mind or something, like the exams?

Zig: Or another guy...

Maya: Zig! You know Tori isn't like that.

Zig: Yeah.. I guess your right.

Maya: But so, your joining me after school to follow that guy?

Zig: Sure..

Maya: Great!

 _Maya and Zig continue eating their lunch together while Zig is thinking about what's up with Tori.._

* * *

 _Tori is talking to Tristan in front of the English classroom after pulling him out of class_

Tori: Come on Trist!

Tristan: No Tori! I'm not breaking in into Mr. SImpson's office. Do you know what he would do with us if we get caught? I don't want to get expelled. Plus I already told Maya I don't want get any involved in this Mystery Guy nonsense. Acting for the school musical goes for gothic guys.

Tori: That's exactly why I asked you, You're not helping Maya and Zig, I kinda don't want them to know about this. Come on Trist, do it for me!

Tristan: No Tori! I have to go back now in class before lunch is over. But however I do know something that might can help you..

Tori: ..who?

* * *

 _A guy is weightlifting at the schools gym with his back at Tori_

?: You've came to the right address

 _The guy stops and turns around to get a towel, the guy is Tristan's brother Owen._

Owen: But the question is, how much are you prepared to pay for it?

Tori: Uuuhm.. ten bucks?

Owen: fifty

Tori: Twenty!

Owen: Deal, Twenty it is. I already would've done it for five. But so, what's the full plan?

Tori: You don't even want to know about the reason behind it?

Owen: Nope, I don't care about the reason, just about the plan you want to accomplish.

Tori: Okay, well.. My plan was to break in at Mr. Simpson's office at night to get some information about..

Owen: Okay stop there.

Tori: ?

Owen: We're not breaking in at Simpson's office at night.

Tori: What? If you want to get pay you..

Owen: INSTEAD we will break in daytime, during school times.

Tori: Do you really think that..

Owen: MY POINT IS, we don't need to break in at night, it will leave evidence if we break a window or something, all we need is a divergent.

Tori: A divergent?

Owen: Yeah you know, distraction? At the middle of the day that will give you enough time to get what you need?

Tori: Okay.. I see. But what will that distraction be?

Owen: Just leave that to me. Just meet me in front of his office after lunch when nobody's in the hallway at 12:35. Trust me.

Tori: Uuh.. okay..? Thanks!?

 _Tori walks away_

Owen: Oh, and don't forget my money!

* * *

 _While it's lunchtime at Degrassi and most of the students are enjoying their lunch outside or in the cafeteria, Campbell didn't felt hungry at all and decided to practice hockey at the second gym of Degrassi. After a formidable goal Campbell goes wild without noticing coach Armstrong behind him._

Armstrong: You've got quit some skills son.

 _Campbell startled and immediately puts his hockey stick on the ground and stops playing_

Campbell: I... I'm so sorry.. I'll go now.

 _While Campbell is planing on walking out, Armstrong stopped him from doing so_

Armstrong: It's okay, you don't have to apologize for practicing? I like to see my students putting their effort in sports, however I don't think I have you as a student? What's your name?

Campbell: Uuuhm.. Noah! Noah Newman sir.

Armstrong: Well Noah, I like what I saw. You've got some seriously talent what our hockey team really could need at this time. So if you like to you could join the tryouts?

Campbell: I ehhh.. that's very kind of you, but ehh.. I can't.

 _Campbell walks away_

Armstrong: Can I ask you why exactly you can't?

 _Campbell stops_

Campbell: uh.. personal issues.

Armstrong: Oh.. well, if you change your mind, feel free to join us tomorrow at the ice rink for the tryouts before school. 7 AM. We really could use somebody like you.

 _Campbell stand still and thinks for a moment but continues walking_

* * *

 _Tori waits anxious in front of Simpson's office. She looks at her phone, it's 12:34. She all around her before seeing Owen and Dallas walking by_

Tori: There you are, where the hell have you been? And why is he here..?

Dallas: Also hello?

Owen: Because we need him, oh and I promised him you would've paid him 10 bucks afterwards, or is that a problem?

Tori: No, I don;t care, so what's the plan?

Owen: Just get ready to sneak in and do what you have to do, okay honey?

Tori: I'm not your honey, an how do you think your supposed to..

 _Owen pushes Dallas against the office door_

Owen: That's for what you did at hockey practice this morning!

 _Dallas pushes Owen against the lockers behind them_

Dallas: And that's for being ugly? It's not my fault the coach thinks I'm better then you.

 _The two are in a struggle while Mr. Simpsons stroms out of his office_

Mr. Simpson: What's wrong with you two!? There is a 0% intolerance policy at Degarssi.

 _Owen and Dallas are running after eatch other with Mr. Simpson following them_

Mr. Simpson: Stop! Don't you dare to running away fr..

 _Tori takes he chance and storms in Mr. Simpson's office. She kneels behind his desk and throws the binder with information about the lockers out of the drawer on the desk and goes trough it._

Tori: 1-28, 1-37, 1-49, come on, come on...

 _Tori keeps looking at the office door, she knows Simpson can come back any second_

Tori: 1-66, 1-67, BINGO! Locker 1-68!

Tori: And the owner of Cams old locker is... a guy called Noah Newman, got ya!

 _Tori looks further in the binder_

Tori: That's weird, he has the same birthday as Cam? And the same place of staying he had!?

 _Tori hears Simpson heading back to his office. With out hesitation she makes a photo of the page with her cellphone and puts it back in the drawer. She runs on time out of Simpsons office seconds before he walks in holding Owen and Dallas at their shoulders._

Mr. Simpson: You two got a lot of nerf for act like that, just wait till I call your parents.

Tori: Mr. Simpson closes the door.

 _Tori stands at the corner of the hallway looking at the picture she took, until she realized that she's late for class and runs towards her classroom._

* * *

 **To be continue..**


End file.
